


I Bet

by hollandroden



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hidden Feelings, Pregnancy, bellamy had a huge crush, only a small bit of angst if u squint, they've gotta repopulate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollandroden/pseuds/hollandroden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is running a gambling ring, Clarke is listening in on private conversations and Bellamy is throwing a tantrum</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet

**Author's Note:**

> again ignore the end of season 2, clarke stayed at camp
> 
> no beta I just had this idea and wrote it so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes!

There was a small group of the hundred huddled around one of the outdoor eating tables, talking in hushed tones as if they thought somebody was watching them. Well Clarke was but that hardly mattered. Leaning in closer to try and figure out what was going on she heard Raven say, “I’ll bet you two days food rations that it’s them.”

The mechanic was leaning in towards her boyfriend -at least that’s who Clarke thought he was- with a smug expression. Wick took the toothpick out of his mouth, pretending to think hard for only a few second before caving. He extended his hand across the table to shake Raven’s, “it’s a deal Reyes.”

Clarke shook her head at the strange scene before her, but she didn’t intrude because that would alert them all to the fact that she was listening in on their conversation. However, Bellamy didn’t seem to get the spying memo when he joined her off to the side. “What are they talking about?”

She jumped slightly when he arrived, quickly silencing him with a finger against his lips. Clarke ignored the fluttering in her stomach upon their touch it was pointless to dwell on. The look in his eyes was a mixture of both curiosity and possibly murder, Clarke wasn’t sure.

“It’s going to one of the old people.” Octavia had joined the small cluster of people, surprisingly Lincoln wasn’t tagging along beside her. Clarke had grown accustomed to the Grounder turned Sky Person always being around, doing whatever he could to be useful. Mostly he enjoyed helping to gather food by showing all the uneducated people how to set traps, build weapons, make a clean kill. He was their friend. But the question of Lincoln’s whereabouts didn’t matter at the moment when Clarke heard Octavia’s next sentence, and Bellamy nearly had a heart attack. “Lincoln and I use protection, I’m not an idiot.”

His voice was low and dangerous. Very, very dangerous. “What the hell are they talking about.” Clarke then noticed the rifle strapped around his shoulders was suddenly being held much tighter.

She placed a gentle hand on his chest, “Bellamy it’s not like you didn’t know your little sister had sex right?” He spared her a side glance but his total focus was on Octavia. “At least you know she’s being safe.”

That didn’t seem to comfort him, “We have an agreement, she doesn’t talk about it and I let it slide.”

Clarke rolled her eyes at him, “She doesn’t know you’re listening.” Bellamy obviously knew that she had a point seeing as he lowered his weapon. _Slightly._ She understood his whole protective big brother nature but Lincoln was a great guy, Octavia loved him and they had one of the strongest relationships around camp so he shouldn’t have been worrying so damn much. “I just wanna know what they’re betting on.”

“Then lets find out.” Before she could stop him the idiot was rushing towards the small table of his friends, gun raised high so they could clearly all see it as he approached. Clarke groaned. She wanted to follow him but didn’t know if she should because then they’d all know she was listening. Her eyes followed the dark haired man that never seemed to be able to smile anymore and realized the jig was up no matter what - so she ran after him.

Raven was the first to notice them, “And we’re busted.” She made the comment more to herself than anybody else but Wick’s snorted with laughter. She kicked him under the table, making Clarke smile faintly. “Hello Bellamy, Clarke, what can we do for you?”

He wasted no time in questioning them, “You can tell us what the hell is going on.” The group shared awkward glances at each other, the truth sitting on the edge of all of their tongues. Clarke watched Octavia’s head bow slightly to avoid the harsh stare Bellamy was barrelling down at her.

“Fine!” Raven was the one to cave but Clarke knew she wasn’t scared in any way. The girl was a body built of flames that never seemed to diminish, Bellamy’s gun wasn’t gonna change that.“We’re making bets with our food rations.”

A moment of silence fell where nobody seemed to want to explain any further. Clarke arched an eyebrow, “Bets on what?”

Seeming to realize there was no immediate threat coming his way Wick leaned back from the table, raising his hands behind his eyes, “Who’ll be the first one to get knocked up.” Raven kicked him again, causing a sputter of breath to leave his lips. “What? They should know since they’re on the list.”

That made Clarke’s heart speed up, “Excuse me?” Bellamy remained strangely silent beside her, but she was pretty sure he was still thinking about the whole Octavia and Lincoln having sex ordeal. “I’m on the list?”

With a sigh that suggested she had better things to do than explain the bet to Clarke, Raven announced, “Not just you, the both of you.”

“We’re not together!” Clarke declared the same moment Bellamy cried out, “This is ridiculous!”

The group began to laugh at them both, flustered, red faced and totally avoiding eye contact at all costs. Clarke wanted to say that she hadn’t had sex since Finn but Raven was there and no matter how much time passed the wound would always be fresh. So instead she stood there with her arms crossed pretending that she hadn’t been thinking about being with Bellamy for the past couple weeks.

Bellamy managed to keep himself composed, “Well take us off. Clarke and I will never have kids, so get over it.” His order didn’t sound very threatening more irritated than anything else, but it didn’t matter how Bellamy had said it Clarke’s ego was still bruised. “Shouldn’t you be doing something more important?”  
Octavia decided to defend herself and her friends, “We’ve been working all day Bell, give us a break. Besides it’s not hurting anybody.” She challenged him the way nobody else could. Clarke wondered what it would be like to have a sibling - somebody that constantly questioned your authority but was always there to back you up when needed. Like a best friend but even if they yelled and screamed at you until they were blue in the face, you’d have them at the end of the day. It was a peaceful feeling Clarke would never know.

“Nobody is having a baby.” That was his final comment before he stormed off. Used to her brothers temper Octavia simply rolled her eyes at him and resumed trying to unpeel her orange.

Raven mumbled, “party pooper.” But she continued to take bets from Monty and Jasper who kept changing their answers. Clarke stood in place watching Bellamy’s retreating figure make its way back to his tent. “So you in Clarke?”

She turned her head to see Raven’s eyes looking up at her expectantly. “Put me down for you and Wick.” Raven snorted with laughter at the blonde’s response but at least it brought the mood up a little after the state Bellamy had left it in. She appreciated how fun her friend could be, how she never took anything too seriously -unless she had to. Clarke muttered to nobody in particular, “I’ll be back.”

-o-

 

“So either you’d think I’d make a horrible mom,” Clarke was trying to make light of the situation because even despite her brain telling her that she shouldn’t be so god damn upset, her heart was aching, “Or you really hate their gambling ring.”

Bellamy was sitting on his bed adjusting the strap on his gun when she walked in, but he didn’t look up. “Sorry did I hurt your feelings Princess?”

That made her stop for a moment. He was putting up his defenses that she’d come to know all too well. It was strange to see them after what they’d been through together. “Did I do something to make you angry?”

He stopped his movements to look up at her. The lines of his face were hard, closed off. Clarke had no idea why and it made her stomach churn. She thought that maybe they’d grown close enough that they could talk about nearly anything but obviously not if he was freaking out over a small misunderstanding. “Leave Clarke.” Was all he said before going back to his task.

“No, not until I know what I did.” She knew her voice sounded weak but not knowing the truth would only make her feel worse. She’d never sleep if she knew that he was somewhere on camp hating her. Bellamy made no sign to educate her on why he was throwing a hissy fit. “Seriously Bellamy, answer me.”

With a quick toss of his weapon to the side he stood to face her, “What part of leave don’t you understand?” She glared into his eyes, hard as ice he pushed back the same expression.

Clarke was nothing if not stubborn, “The leaving part. I have a right to know why you’re upset! Come on Bellamy, I thought we were friends.”

Something in his eyes flashed -pain, hurt?- but it was gone too soon for Clarke to be sure. She wondered if she’d been misreading their relationship this whole time. Had he always hated her but was now only expressing those emotions? “Don’t you get it Clarke? For somebody so god damn smart you can so clueless!”

She stepped back, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

There was something lingering between them that Clarke could sense altering the space around them. It felt gravitational in the way that she wanted to press herself against him and have him hold her there until they both died of starvation or thirst or anything really. However, it hadn’t been the first time she’d ever felt that sort of pull around him -she doubted it would be the last- it happened all the time when they fought, or when they spoke about every shitty endurance they’d had to deal with. It was a connection so strong she had nearly acted on it twice, but Clarke had always assumed it was a one sided deal.

So when Bellamy grabbed her face and pulled their lips together, resulting in a messy clash of teeth and power she realized he’d felt it to all this time. “It means I like you Princess,” He pulled back breathlessly, his eyes revealed just how broken he looked inside as he watched her face react to what he’d just done, “I just never thought you’d feel the same. So I had to do that, just once. Sorry.”

She smiled at him, “Really?” Never had she imagined Bellamy Blake admitting that he had feelings for her. But then again she’d never thought she’d get to Earth yet she had, she really needed to start expecting the unexpected.

He placed his palms on her cheeks, his thumb brushing the skin there so gently she wasn’t sure he was actually moving them. “For so long.” That was all she needed to hear to know that she wasn’t going to regret pulling him flush against her, letting him know she was all in.

-o-

Three weeks later when Octavia announced to everybody that she was expecting a baby, Wick was smiling ear to ear, promising Raven he’d share his winnings and Bellamy was trying not to turn his rifle towards Lincoln who stood behind his little sister calmly grinning.

“Oh hush, at least you didn’t lose a day of food rations.” Clarke pushed the gun down so that it was facing the ground. “Plus now you’re gonna be an uncle.”

Something in his face softened, “Yeah that’s true.”

She leaned up to kiss his cheek whispering quietly in his ear after she did so, “And one day you’ll be a great dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lemma know what you think!


End file.
